


Fly with Me: Logince

by royalredroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logince - Freeform, Lost Boys, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Thomas Sanders References, i have no inspiration, patton is legit a bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalredroman/pseuds/royalredroman
Summary: Logan Sanders was a realist and his brother was not, both having different opinions on fantasy and fiction, including Peter Pan. Yet, what happens if that very fictional character shows up one night? Or not?





	Fly with Me: Logince

Logan Sanders was a realist, nothing more. He didn’t have imagination, or fantasies of different worlds. He appreciated his own for what it was, and he liked the way it was. If he indulged in what was real, he would never be disappointed.

Yet, his brother, Virgil, was entirely different. He would run around his room, giggling to himself, throwing his teddy bear around. The young boy would scream about monsters, pirates, but most of all, he would scream about Peter Pan. 

Virgil loved everything about Peter Pan, about Neverland, and was infatuated with being a lost boy that never had to grow up. 

Logan didn't like Peter Pan, or more, what he represented. The want to never take responsibility, never grow up, something they were all expected to do. Yet, Logan couldn't help but let his younger brother indulge. He was only 8 years old, and that was never an age when you should be heartbroken. 

So, he let his brother indulge as he took care of him, going to school, studying hard, working as hard as their parents expected him to. He was the eldest, he was to take care of his brother, go to school, make something of himself. He was expected to grow up, and that's what he did. All at 16. 

"Virgil, it's time for bed. " 

Virgil looked up at Logan from the doorway, his eyes wide as he calmed down from his made believe high, which made the eldest shake his head. 

"Did you hear me? " Logan repeated, opening the door fully and walking in, picking up the toys littered around the younger 's room. 

"Mhm! " Virgil said, standing up and grabbing Patton, his bear, and running over to plop on the bed. He clawed his way under the blankets and poked his head out, squeezing Patton in his arms as he waited for Logan. 

He always followed what Logan said, hardly argued, he was such a well behaved child that Logan didn't mind babysitting. 

Logan finally sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his brother 's longer hair out of his lovely blue eyes. 

"What are we to read tonight, Virgil? " 

Virgil scrambled to his night stand before pulling out a very old, very used book, the words PETER PAN in bold on the front cover. He kicked his little feet under the blankets with utter excitement at the idea of reading it for the hundredth time. 

"Peter Pan? Virgil- why don't we read something else for once, you basically know it by heart! " Logan sighed at the book, taking it from his hands as his brother made an indignant yelp. 

"No, no! Logie please! I want to hear it again! " He huffed, crossing his arms, Patton securely tugged beneath them. 

Logan shook his head, looking down at the worn book and sighed, "I suppose, but we 're reading something else tomorrow night. " 

So he read, his voice calming and sweet, him putting a little character into his readings, ones that would make his little brother giggle like a fool. It was the most beautiful laugh Logan had ever heard. 

When he finished, he closed the book, Virgil snoring softly, hugging his small blue bear tightly in his little hands. Logan brushed his hair back and pressed a small kiss to his forehead in affection, before putting the book back and going to leave the room. 

"I wove you, Lo,, " Virgil mumbled with a sleeping smile towards the tall boy. 

Logan just smiled and shut the light off, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
